


Somehow Simple and Complicated

by katfish



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Asagao Academy, Fluff, Hidden block, M/M, brutalhamster, i'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:45:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katfish/pseuds/katfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"I want to be with you. It's as simple and as complicated as that."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Somehow Simple and Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> "I want to be with you. It's as simple and as complicated as that."

Ian was never an extremely open person, he spent most of his time building up walls and keeping people at a safe distance. His time at Asagao before the Hidden Block Club was spent under a tree playing Dumbidoom's Revenge on his phone.  
Once he joined the club he slowly began to open up, made new friends, and as much as he didn't want to admit it he was forming a slight crush on his roommate Jeff.  
To his defense he was pretty sure that everyone loved Jeff. I mean how could you not; he was tall, his eyes glistened when he got extremely excited about something, his cheekbones were so sharp they could kill a man, and somehow on even the darkest days he managed to radiate happiness.  
Today was one of those days where Ian just wanted to take a breather from the craziness of the club. When his afternoon classes finished he grabbed his bag and got into a comfy position to play his game. After a few games he felt his eyes start to get heavy "I'll just close them for 5 minutes, then I'll go back to bluebell."  
Ian plopped his phone into his bag and closed his eyes taking a much longer nap than 5 minutes.  
He was woken up by a violent shaking, "What?" He growled at whoever made the mistake of interrupting his nap. His eyes blinked open to see Jeff squatting beside him. Ian's face quickly flushed a light pink and maybe it was that he just woke up but Jeff's face looked a little bit pink too.  
He snapped out of his daze when Jeff said his name "Yeah?" Voice still a bit groggy. "Dude it's raining. You're gonna get sick if we stay out here any longer." Jeff helped him up and grabbed an umbrella out of his bag.  
The beginning of their walk home was awkwardly silent, Ian wanted to break the silence but every time he wanted to say something he couldn't get words out. "I figured you'd be there." Jeff finally spoke, smiling at Ian. "What?" Ian was taken back by his comment. "Under the tree. When I came back to the room you weren't there so I went looking for you."  
Ian felt his face heat up, he was pretty sure that this was the first time someone took time out of their day to look for him, let alone his crush. Ian quickly searched his mind for a response "You didn't have to do that for me." That was not the answer he was looking for, way to sound like an ass Ian. "Oh... well I wanted to." Jeff replied back happily. "Damn Jeff why are you so smooth?" Ian silently mumbled to himself and luckily he didn't hear.  
When they got back to their room Ian sat on the bed while Jeff began to work on something. Ian's mind flooded with thoughts "Look at him work he's so cute when he's focused. No he's not. Your right, he's cute always." He wanted to scream into a pillow but that would be suspicious.  
He had to tell Jeff how he felt but he didn't want to make things awkward between them. He let out a sigh and Jeff spun his desk chair around "Hey man is everything alright you seemed a little off on the walk back here. Want to talk about it?" Fuck waiting, it was either now or never.  
"I-I-I..." Great now he was stuttering, he could feel his face burning. Ian took a deep breath "Ireallylikeyouandwanttobewithyou." Jeff had a confused look on his face "Ian I did not understand a single word of what you just said." He chuckled a little.  
Ian took another breath and tried again "I really like you and want to be with you." Ian looked away from Jeff not wanting to see his face and the fact that he didn't hear an answer from Jeff worried him even more.  
All of a sudden he felt Jeff's hands on his face, forcing him to look at the brunette. Jeff still had not said anything and the suspense was killing Ian. He noticed Jeff's face was growing redder by the minute.  
Ian's face got warmer but it wasn't his doing. Jeff had pressed his lips against Ian's and he thought that he was going to melt. Jeff's lips were rough but it wasn't off putting and the feeling of Jeff's stubble against his own was perfect.  
Jeff pulled away, kissed Ian's forehead, and whispered "I like you too." As he went back to his desk to finish his work.

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen into the pit of BrutalHamster and there needs to be more writing


End file.
